A Destination For Love
by Rinoa
Summary: This chapter is mostly focused on Mimi. Basicly, Mimi meets Matt, but then this whole dream thing happens...Im in a weird mood.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Destination of Love--Part 1 

"Luv you mom!" Mimi kissed her mom on the cheek before she went to summer camp. Hoping in the bus, she waved at her mom one last time. 

"Come back soon Mimi!" 

"I will mom!!" Her mom watched the bus fade away into a little speck. 

Mimi, sitting alone, looked around the bus. She couldn't find anyone she knew. Oh well, she thought, I guess Im gonna have to make some new friends. But then, she saw some guy sitting alone in the bus too. He was wearing a light green sleeveless and some tan pants. Wow, he's cute, she thought. So the next time the bus stopped, she stood up and sat next to the guy. 

He pretended not to notice her. He just looked out the window, when Mimi said, "H-Hi." 

"Huh," The guy said dazed, "Oh hi." 

"My name is Mimi. What's yours?" 

He held out his hand. "My name is Matt." Mimi blushed as they shaked hands. 

For the rest of the ride, the two just sat silently, talking only occasionally. Until... 

*bump* 

"What was that?" 

"I don't know Mimi, but the bus isn't moving..." 

It was only 6:00 pm, but it was already dark outside. And the bus lights shut off. 

Mimi yelled, "MATT, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!?" 

"Don't worry Mimi, we'll be fine!" Matt assured her. 

Suddenly, the ground under them crumbled, and a hole started forming. 

"What the....??" The bus driver said. The hole was getting larger and larger, when the bus started falling...falling...falling.... 

"MATT!!!!!!!!!! This can't be happening!!! We're all gonna crash and die!!" Mimi started wailing. 

"No Mimi, stop thinking that!! We're not gonna die!" I hope, Matt thought as he held Mimi tight. 

In the darkness, Mimi happened to see six glowing lights around the bus, including her own teardrop necklace, which was glowing green. But the other lights were glowing different colors like purple, red, and blue. When she tapped Matt to show him, she noticed he also had a glowing necklace....it looked like a circle with wings, and it was glowing yellow. At the same time, Mimi felt unusually sincere, and Matt was lucky he had a friend nearby. Mimi passed out... 

She woke up in a forest. Her necklace wasn't glowing anymore, but she got up and ran looking for Matt. 

"Matt!! Matt, where are you??" 

"Im here, don't worry." Matt trudged through the dirt. Mimi smiled and gave him a big hug. 

"So, I guess this is the camp," Matt said. 

"Yea, but there isn't anybody here!" 

So Matt and Mimi started looking for people. They got to a beach where there were a group of 5 people. 

Mimi said, "Matt, these people are so familiar I think they were on the bus, but...let's check em out." 

When they got near, Mimi noticed that they were the same people who possessed the glowing lights. 

"You see, Matt? They were the same people as us, we should introduce ourselves." 

"Whatever,"Matt replied. 

Mimi ran under the beating heat, when she ran into the group. 

"Hi," Said Mimi, out of breath, "Im Mimi." 

"And Im Matt!" 

"Kool," said a girl from the group, "My name is Sora. And this is Tai, Joe, Izzy, and...." 

"TK!?!?" Matt yelled. He ran to his little brother and hugged him. "Im so happy youre alive!! Wow!!!!" 

"Wait, wait, wait," Mimi announced, "I have something to say. Everyone here has a pendant, including me, and they were glowing while we were falling. What were u all thinking during the fall?" 

"Well," Tai started, "I wasn't sure what was gonna happen to us, but I was pretty brave." 

"And I thought we were gonna die, so I thought about how much I loved my family and how I was really gonna miss them,"Sora continued. 

Izzy broke in, "I knew for sure we were going to be alright." 

Then Jo said, "I was relying on somebody else to save us!" 

Matt said, "I needed a friend." 

"And I hoped that we would be ok!" TK finished. 

"Weird," Mimi thought out loud, "I was just suddenly feeling sincere. Do you suppose that what we thought had to do with our pendants glowing?" 

"Well, the first thing I want to know is how we got here in the first place, and why we're the only ones here!" Jo shouted. 

"Maybe only we got here because our pendants were glowing." 

"Maybe," Tai thought. 

And then, Mimi woke up with her head against Matt's shoulder in the bus. 

To be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone! Sorry if these suck, but this is the first time I put a fanfic online, so be nice. Pleez review this, ok? Tell mee whut u think, and give mee some suggestions!   
Just to warn u guyz, the next fanfics that I planned out so far r rated G, PG, and PG-13. Juss warnin u ppl......   
  


A Destination For Love--Part 2  
Written by Sora

  
  
The bus stopped at their camp. Remembering her dream, she quickly gathered Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, TK, and Matt.   
  
When they got away from the rest of the people, Sora said, "Mimi, you look real familiar!"   
  
"Yes," replied Mimi, "I had a dream, and all of you guyz were in it, including me, and all of us had glowing pendants."   
  
"Hmm," said Tai, "That's weird, I had that same dream!"   
  
Sora: Me too!   
  
Joe: Same here!   
  
"Did anyone else here have the same dream," Mimi asked. Nobody else did.   
  
"I dont get it," said Matt, "If TK, Izzy, and I were in the dream, then how come we didn't get those same dreams??"   
  
"Beats me," said Sora, "But atleast now we all know eachother. I was afraid I wasn't going to find any friends here!"   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
TK sighed; "Yea, I just hope I find some friends my age..."   
  
"Don't worry TK, youll be fine. At least you have me," Matt smiled. TK smiled back and hugged his brother.   
  
"Well, I don't think this whole dream thing is a coincidence, it mustve had a purpose!" Joe argued.   
  
"And I think I know why," replied Mimi. "Can you all show me the pendants that were glowing in the dream?" Everyone tossed them in a pile while Mimi took Matt's, Izzy's, and TK's.   
  
Tai said, "Wow, those are all the same pendants I saw glowing!"   
  
"You see? There must be something special about these things that brought us all here in the first place!" Mimi said.   
  
As soon as everyone put their pendants back on, the pendants themselves started glowing again.   
  
"Uh-oh" thought Joe out loud, "I have a REALLY bad feeling this dream is gonna come true!" Everyone gasped as they were suddenly lifted off the ground. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and everyone passed out....   
  
Mimi woke up in a forest...the same forest as in her dream. She once again found Matt, and everyone met at a beach.   
  
"I guess you're right Joe," Sora giggled, "Our dreams really did come true!"   
  
Joe stood up. "Alright, the first thing I wanna know is, where the hell are we!?!? This place definitely does NOT look familiar to me..well, except from in the dream of course."   
  
"I just hope that the camp site isn't too far!" TK hoped.   
  
"Well," started Izzy, "One thing I know is that we're definitely no where near the camp site....we must be in some foreign land, because my laptop isn't working! And remember we were rised up to the air?"   
  
Everone nodded. "Oh, how comforting that is Bizzy--"   
  
"That's Izzy."   
  
"Whatever. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL US THAT IZZY!?!? Ok, now I'm panicking...IM panicking!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!" Joe started running and yelling around the beach.   
  
"You guys, at least we have food, air, and water. And we have eachother." Tai looked at Sora. "We should be alright before we find a way home. Besides, there's food in the trees, and there must be a water source here somewhere...just incase we run out of our own food and water."   
  
TK blurted out, "And I have a whole back pack full of Candy! See?" He poured the candies out of his back pack.   
  
"TK, whered you get all of that candy?" Matt asked.   
  
Mimi smiled, "Mmmm, TK these look so yummy!!! Can I have some?"   
  
"Sure, help yourself! I still have more in my pocket! ^-^"   
  
Before Izzy took a bite of his chocolate bar, he dropped it and stood up.   
  
"Whatz wrong?" Tai asked.   
  
"I dont know," replied Izzy, "But I sense danger coming."   
  
"Hmm? I dont see any--AHHH!!!!" Mimi screamed. There was this big humungous monster about to attack them! The kids ran, but there was no way that they could outrun the monster.   
  
Tai yelled, "Im not gonna let us all die here, and if these pendants were so special in our dreams, they should be able to help us!" He then took his pendant and held it out......kind of hoping that there was someway it could release power or something. But it did nothing, and Tai ended up being knocked down to the ground.   
  
"Hey you stop that," TK ran to the monster, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"   
  
"TK, NO!!!!" Matt ran after him. The monster did some kind of fire attack on TK, but before it could hit him, Matt jumped over him...   
  
To Be continued.....>=)   
  
YES I know u r probably kind of dissapointed that I ended it that way, but I gotta leave these things hangin, ya know? BWAHAHAHAHAHA *laughs evily*   
  
BTW, I am supposed to be Sora, but this server wouldnt give mee tat name. So u can refer to mee as Sora. UGH!!! Im so tired, itz 11:37 PM, and Im about to write part 3!! Hehe...   
Luv to y'all!   
  
~*~Sora~*~


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi again, this part is kind of sad and Matt and Tai become really brave here, if you havent, u should read part 2 b4 u read this part.   
  


A Destination For Love--Part 3  
Written By Sora

  
  
"Matt, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai and Mimi yelled.   
  
"TK," Matt said, "Be brave, alright? Cuz when I leave you won't have anyone to protect you, just dont forget that Ill always be your angel, you can always count on--AHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
"Matt!!!" TK held him, "No, why did you do this for me!?!?!?"   
  
Mimi asked Tai, "D-did it hit him?"   
  
"I think so," Tai replied, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
Mimi checked his back......yup, it hit him, Mimi thought as she looked at the big scars going from his back to his neck. "MATT!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi cried on his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Wake up, wake UP!!!"   
  
"Is he....dead?" asked TK.   
  
Izzy checked Matt out. "I don't think so," he replied, "However, he passed out, and I dont think he's gonna wake up till evening or so."   
  
"Y-you guyz," Joe said.   
  
"WHAT!? Can't you see there's an injured person here??" Sora demanded.   
  
"Well, I think you guyz forgot about something!" Joe said pointing to something in front of him, shaking.   
  
"Huh, whut is it--AAHH!!!! HOW COULD WE FORGET ABOUT THAT MONSTER!!??" Tai yelled.   
  
Joe shouted, "RUN!!!!" as he started to run.   
  
"Oh no you dont!" Sora said as she and Izzy grabbed Joe. "We can't just leave Matt here!"   
  
"But if we don't, then we'll die!!"   
  
"SHUT UP, JOE!!! Look at what Matt did for TK, you jerk!" Mimi said.   
  
Tai got up, "There's gotta be something I can do," he thought, "Uh...uh," Tai just stood in front of the monster tryin to think of something.   
  
"Tai!!!" Sora yelled, "Get out of the way!!"   
  
"Huh, wha? Oh....AIYA!!!!"   
  
Just before the monster stomped on Tai, Sora pushed him out of the way....and she umm, she got smashed....   
  
"Sora!!" Mimi cried, "You idiot why did you do that!?!?"   
  
"Hehe," Sora forced out, "He wouldve got smashed..." Sora coughed.   
  
Tai ran to Sora. "Sora, are you alright?" He moved her hair out of her face.   
  
"Tai," Sora struggled to say, "Yea, Im fine, you should find a way to fight that thing before we all pass out, eh? Hehe." She put her hand on Tai's cheek. "I couldnt let _this_ happen to our leader, could I?"   
  
"Huh?" Tai looked at the rest.   
  
"Itz true, you know. You're the bravest here, you should be the leader," Joe said.   
  
"Yea, and the way you stood up for that monster?" Mimi added.   
  
"Oh great," Tai thought, "Now Im stuck bein the leader. Oh well."   
  
Tai stood up. "Alright, you stupid monster, this is the last time youre hurting ANYONE! " He held his pendant up. "Come on, you stupid pendant, DO SOMETHING!!!" Tai yelled. The pendant glowed, as everyone watched in awe, as suddenly a small...dinosaur?? came out and started fighting the monster.   
  
"Whoa," said TK, "This is like Jurassic Park, only scarier!"   
  
"There's no way that tiny thing could beat this monster, maybe I could help." Izzy held _his_ pendant up, when it glowed, and a weird beetle fought the monster too. "Oh, cool!" Izzy said, "You guyz, do this too!"   
  
Everyone held up their pendants, except for Matt (who passed out) and a weird cabbage head, a hamster with wings for ears, a white seal with blue stripes, orange hair, and claws, and a pink bird appeared, fighting the monster along with the dinosaur and beetle.   
  
The battle was really scary, it was right in front of the kids. Every once in a while, they would get knocked down to the ground and so they all had scars on their face, but they were thankful that the creatures appeared.   
  
Eventually, the monster was defeated and it melted into the ocean (weird, I know) but the kids were still scared of these unknown creatures.   
  
The small creatures walked towards the kids, who flinched. "Don't worry," said the bird, "We won't hurt you. We're on your side!" She smiled.   
  
"Oh, ok..." said Sora, as the pink bird went to her. "So, um, what do we do with you guyz?"   
  
"Dont worry," said the dinosaur, "We're gonna be your partners to protect you just incase some other jerks try to mess with you."   
  
"And I suppose you're gonna be my partner?" Tai asked.   
  
"Thatz right! Im Agumon."   
  
"Ok...Im Tai! Hehe."   
  
"Well, who do I get?" Mimi asked.   
  
"You get me! I'm Palmon." the cabbage thing said.   
  
"Alright. Im Mimi."   
  
Joe got the seal, Gomamon, TK got the hamster, Patamon, and Izzy got the beetle, Tentomon.   
  
"So, what are you guyz anyway?"   
  
"We're digimon," replied Gomamon.   
  
Joe asked, "But how did you get here?"   
  
"By your digivices, of course!" Tentomon answered.   
  
"Wha?" Everyone asked.   
  
Patamon took TK's pendant. "This thing!"   
  
"See," Joe said, "I TOLD you there was a purpose to that dream and these pendants!"   
  
"Wow. So, whats so special about these?" Sora asked.   
  
"To tell you the truth, we don't really know!!" Biyomon said.   
  
So they all walked, talking about stuff, when Agumon said they were in the digiworld.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Mimi asked, "Well, how the heck do we get out of here!?!?!?!?!?"   
  
"Ummm..." all the digimon thought. (*By the way, Matt's being carried by Tentomon.*)   
  
Joe yelled, "SO YOU DONT KNOW!?!? AND WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!?!?!?"   
  
Joe started arguing with Gomamon. They all found the perfect place to camp. As they set up everything and started a fire, Tai said, "We should all have guard duty, and have our digimon with us, just in case something happens. Ill be first. Who wants to be next?" Sora raised her hand. "Alright then, kool." Izzy was third, Joe was fourth, Mimi was fifth, TK was sixth, and Matt would be seventh. When it got dark, Matt woke up.   
  
"You guyz, look!" TK said, "Matt woke up! YEY!!!!"   
  
Everyone ran to Matt and talked to him. TK started to cry.   
  
"Therez no need to cry TK," Matt assured him, "Ill always be your frend no matter what!" Suddenly, Matt's pendant glowed and a big furry dog appeared.   
  
"Hi, Im Gabumon."   
  
"This is Matt." Mimi pointed at him. "Could you please explain everything to him? Im too tired." She yawned. "In fact, Im gonna go to sleep now, you guyz. Good night." Mimi fell on the ground sleeping.   
  
Eventually, everyone else fell asleep too, as Tai and Agumon sat by the fire.   
  
"You know, Agumon, itz been a really hard day today."   
  
"Yea, I know what you mean, Tai."   
  
"No you dont." *yawn*   
  
"Well, I guess not. I really hope we can find a way to get you out of here as soon as possible."   
  
"Trust me, so do I!" Tai laughed. Then he looked at Sora. "She's really brave. I can't believe she did that for me, I mean I couldve got squashed!!" He thought in his head, thank you Sora.   
  
"You like her, dont you."   
  
"NO! Im just thankful that she saved me from that thing, she really got hurt you know."   
  
"Oh come on Tai, u can tell mee. Besides, I think I like Biyomon."   
  
"Really?" asked Tai startled. "I didnt know digimon could like other digimon!"   
  
"Well of course, what do you think? We're alive you know."   
  
The rest of the night, Agumon and Tai just talked about anything in particular, when it was Sora's turn to guard and Tai fell asleep.   
  
Well, hope u guyz liked that one! I promise that the next part will be on romance! ^_- especially part 5. Pleez review, aiight? And if it sux, TELL MEE! Hehe.....Well, bai!   
L8r!   
  
Luv to y'all,   
  
~*~Sora~*~


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Destination For Love--Part 4  
Written By Sora

  
  
Sora woke up at sundawn, and since nobody else was awake, she and Biyomon walked for about 10 minutes to a nearby lake, where they got to know eachother.   
  
"So," Sora said, "You're Biyomon and youre a digimon and we're both in the digital world and Im probably gonna be stuck here forever, and..."   
  
"Umm...Sora?" Biyomon interrupted.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"Ok. So, where were you before you came to me?"   
  
"Oh, I was just hangin out, I still dont know how your digivice was able to call me."   
  
"Yea," said Sora, "But first, I want to know why this thing is so special."   
  
Biyomon said, "We'll find out, eventually."   
  
"Yea- eventually. I can't believe Im stuck with a bunch of guys! I don't like them, how am I supposed to have fun here!!!"   
  
"What's so special about the guys anyway?" Biyomon asked curiously.   
  
"I was really lookin forward to boy watching this summer! And going out! I went out with atleast 5 guyz last school year!"   
  
"Umm...whats going out?"   
  
*sigh* "Nevermind," said Sora. "But you know what?"   
  
"What?" asked Biyomon.   
  
"I think I might like Tai, a little...I guess, I mean when I saved him I felt....I dont know..."   
  
Sora and Biyomon heard Mimi coming to the lake.   
  
"Hello Mimi!" greeted Sora cheerfully.   
  
"Hi Sora!" smiled Mimi.   
  
"So, are you and Matt going out, or what?"   
  
"Oh boy," said Biyomon, "Im leavin." she flew away.   
  
"Heehee...no, we aren't going out, but isn't he just totally cute??"   
  
"Uh, no..."   
  
"Oh come ON Sora...you really don't think he's cute??"   
  
"Nope, but his brother is!" They both laughed.   
  
They heard Tai and Matt coming, and they were smiling.   
  
"Looks like you two are pretty good friends, huh?" Mimi said.   
  
"Yea, I didnt know we had so much in common!"   
  
The guys sandwiched the girls together (Tai sat next to Sora, Matt sat next to Mimi), and they all talked about their lives, the camp, and mostly the digital world.   
  
Matt put his arm around Mimi. "Wouldn't it be cool if Gabumon and Palmon liked eachother, hmm?" He scooted closer to her.   
  
Mimi chuckled. "Of course! Hehe, that would be so cute!"   
  
"Palmon spent the night with Gabumon..."   
  
Mimi smiled as they both walked to the beach. Tai and Sora had been watching the whole time.   
  
"Major flirt alert," Sora said as she was alone with Tai, "I think they're going WAY too far I mean they barely even know eachother and theyre already talking about--umm, Tai?" Sora noticed that Tai had been staring at her the whole time she was talking. "Uhh, are you ok?"   
  
"Huh..oh um, well, I just wanted to say," Tai looked at the ground, "uh, I wanted to say thanks for savin me yesterday. I couldve really gotten hurt, but you got hurt instead....you didn't have to do that, you know."   
  
Sora blushed. "Oh, well, um, you know, I really didn't want you to get hurt."   
  
"Because of the whole leader thing, huh." Tai guessed sadly.   
  
"No-YES. Yea, I mean, hehe, like, I mean what would happen if, like, our leader got hurt, ya know, whod lead us?" Whew, that was close, Sora thought.   
  
"Umm....yea I guess, I dont know." *sigh* I guess she doesnt like me. Oh well, bad luck always comes to me anyone, Tai thought. He closed his eyes.   
  
"Tai, are you sure youre ok?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You know, Tai, I feel really lucky that I have met u," Sora slipped out.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yea, cuz I mean, we probably wouldnt have met at the camp, ya know?"   
  
"Yes, Im happy I met you too..."   
  
They both looked at eachother at the same time....then they started gazing at eachothers lips..   
  
"Sora?"   
  
"Yes, Tai?"   
  
"Um, well,........."   
  
"Uhhuh?"   
  
"Well, um...u, uhhh...."   
  
Sora grabbed his shoulders and almost kissed him, but right before they touched, another monster came.   
  
Tai grabbed Sora's hand as they ran as fast as they could to where everyone else was.   
  
"BIYOMON, AGUMON, THEREZ ANOTHER MONSTER ATTACKING US!!!!! BIYOMOOOOOOON!!!!!!! AGUMOOOOOOON!!!!!!!! HELP!!" The monster was constantly chasing them, and FINALLY those digimon attacked. Then the others joined in the fight. The monster was about to blast Sora when Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon...lame I know....and then, like, the monster died, and Sora was all happy, and Birdramon became Biyomon...aiya, sorry there arent any details.   
********* Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Sora woke Tai up.   
  
"Tai, wake up."   
  
"Huh....why?"   
  
"Just come here!"   
  
They walked to the beach where nobody could see them. Sora put her arms around Tai's neck and pulled him closer to her.   
  
"Thanks for everything Tai." she whispered.   
  
"No prob."   
  
"I love you Tai." she said. Before he could say anything, she pulled his head closer to hers...   
  
To be continued! =)   
  
BWAHAHAHA Im so evil.....lol, I just had to do that. I HAD to!!! I know most of you are probably gonna get pissed at me. Well, sorrie, gosh.   
  
Imma go now, aiights? L8r!   
  
Luv to y'all,   
~*~Sora~*~


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone,   
Wow, we're already on part 5!! yey!!! =)   
I've had so many complaints on my grammar, A LOT of complaints, I'm really sorry about that I promise I'll fix that up! =)   
And also, about the punctuation...guess what?........my keyboard is fixed!! =)=) I was typing and then suddely there weren't any more Ms and Js, so I'll be alrite with the puncuation now, thank G0d!!!!!!!   
Spring break is coming up this Saturday, so I might be able to finish the fanfiction by April 9.   
Anyway, on to the story!^.^   
  


A Destination For Love--Part 5  
Written by Sora

  
  
"I love you Tai," Sora whispered as she pulled his head closer to hers, and their lips touched.   
  
Sora closed her eyes and Tai leaned over her. Tai's lips quivered; this was totally unexpected for him. Sora put her arms on his shoulders and explored his mouth with her tongue. Tai did the same thing. It was so nice, the way Tai's tongue gently touched Sora's bottum lip.   
  
Tai felt like he was practically in heaven. Here he was, in the beach, practically at midnight, under the stars, ocean waves slapping against the water, making out with Sora, someone he loved since he first dreamed about her, which was 6 months before they even met. He was so happy, he never wanted this wonderful moment to end.   
  
However, the moment had to end because if they had stayed any longer they would've sufficated. Tai and Sora blushed, panting.   
  
"Uhh...," asked Tai, "Were we supposed to be doing that?"   
  
"Since when couldn't we?" Sora replied as she kissed his lips.   
  
"Yeah, huh, I guess." Said Tai. "Sora, I love you too."   
  
Sora smiled and hugged him, squeezing him untill he thought he was about to explode. Suddenly, they heard someone coming.   
  
"Quick, hide!" hissed Sora, "We can't let anybody see us!!"   
  
Sora and Tai hid behind a big thick bush, as they saw someone running to the beach, crying. When Tai got a closer look, he noticed that it was..."Matt! Sora, it's Matt!"   
  
"Well what's he doing out here? And what's he doing crying? I'm going to check him out, be right back, ok?" Sora said to Tai as she pecked his cheek and ran out to Matt, who sat down right by the water.   
  
Sora sat next to him and asked him, "Are you okay, Matt?"   
  
"Hmm?" Matt saw Sora, "Oh, yeah, I guess." He stopped crying and looked out into the ocean.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sora insisted.   
  
"Nothing to worry about," replied Matt.   
  
"Come _on_ Matt, you can trust me." protested a persistent Sora.   
  
Matt sighed deeply. "It's just T.K., I don't want anything to happen to him, but I feel that I'm going to fail in taking care of him because I'm having so many problems in life and T.K. is just getting to be too much," Matt quivered, hands resting on his forehead. "What's my problem Sora? What's wrong with me?"   
  
"Oh really, it's nothing much, you just need a break that's all!" Sora replied.   
  
"I need one," Matt thought aloud, "But Tai doesn't, does he."   
  
"Huh? What about Tai?" asked Sora, who had actually forgotten about Tai.   
  
"Tai...why does he always act like King of the digiworld!?!? He thinks he's so cool, well..." Matt began.   
  
"Oh Matt, don't mistaken him for that," Sora assured, running her hands through Matt's hair. "We all chose him to be our leader! Not just him!"   
  
"YOU did...well, I didn't! I have every right to be the 'leader', and for once I should get treated with respect, not just like a king's subject!" Tears from Matt's eyes mixed in with the ocean water.   
  
"Oh, Matt, I'm really sorry, we just, just...I saved him and all, you know, and he seemed really lucky, and...Oh, I'm really SORRY Matt!!!!"   
  
Matt looked at her and Sora saw the tears in his eyes. She hugged him.   
  
"I'm really sorry Matt, I didn't know," she whispered into his ear.   
  
"WHAT is Sora doing!?!?!?" Tai asked himself out loud.   
  
Sora and Matt pulled apart and looked at eachother. Mimi happened to find Matt, but when she saw him and Sora hugging, she broke into an outrage. She was about to scream when suddenly Matt and Sora...kissed!!!!   
  
Tai jumped out of the bushes and ran with Mimi towards the two and broke them apart.   
  
"Oh...Oh my gosh," Sora said dazed when she realized she was kissing Matt in front of Tai, "Tai, I'm - I'm sorry, I, it just kind of happened, I didn't mean for it to...OH SHIT WHAT DID I JUST DO!?!?!?!?"   
  
"Well, Sora," replied Mimi, "To REFRESH your MEMORY, you were just unmistakeably kissing MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!"   
  
"MIMI, CHILL OUT!" Matt said, "She didn't kiss mee, it just happened, I didn't mean to, I didn't think of it, it just happened!"   
  
"And Matt, how dare you even lay your hands on Sora, you should know not to do that when you already have a girlfriend!" Stormed Tai.   
  
"Tai, you're being unfair!!" Sora protested.   
  
"Oh, so it's unfair that I'm getting totally pissed that you kissed him right in front of me?? Well look who's smart today. And I thought I trusted you Sora!!" Tai ran away crying.   
  
Mimi watched as Sora fell to the ground sobbing, repeatedly saying "What have I done, what have I done, what have I done...."   
  
"You know Matt, Tai's right." Mimi argued, as Matt gasped. "How DARE you, PLAYER!" Mimi ran along with Tai. Matt and Sora just sat there.   
  
"Are you ok," asked Matt.   
  
"Oh, like I'm ok right now!?!?!?!?" Sora sobbed, "I thought this day was going on just perfectly, and now this mess just had to drop in. I can't believe myself, I - I should've known you and Mimi were going out, you were majorly flirting, and I ....oh , now I can't even trust myself anymore!! Tai's probably going to hate me for eternity!" Sora fell into Matt's arms as he patted her back. Sora's tears drenched Matt's shirt, and he cried too feeling really guilty for what he had done.   
  
"Look at her. All cuddled up in Matt's snug arms," Mimi said, almost evily.   
  
"And look at that dork, hugging her like he's all his..." Tai replied with the same voice.   
  
"We're getting them back. We're getting them both back. And I have just the perfect plan." Mimi smiled wickedly.   
  
To be continued.....   
  
Sorry, I know the end is kind of boring, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you're happy that I finally got part 5 out........   
  
I'll talk to y'all l8r.   
  
Bye!   
  
Luv to y'all,   
~*~Sora~*~


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't had part 6 up yet, ff.n wasn't letting me upload it. I finally figured out that it was because this story is too long!! So I separated part 6 into to parts - part 6a and part 6b.Just to let u know, all these fanfix r focused on Tai+Sora (4eva!!) bcuz they r so perfect.....ok, nvm...Well, this fanfic might not be as good as the others, actually I think it's pretty lame, if they are then I'm sorry! =) Read and review! Enjoy! 

A Destination For Love--Part 6Written by Sora 

Tai and Mimi sat with their backs leaning on a tree by the lake. Mimi was sobbing her heart out. 

"WHY!?!? Why did Sora do that to me!? How could she be so mean!? I thought we were friends, damn it!!" Mimi wailed. 

"Look Mimi, it isn't entirely Sora's fault. As if your "Matty boy" wasn't kissin' up to my girl!" 

"Oh yeah?" protested Mimi, "Well, Sora was the one who started this whole thing!" 

"How!?!?" Tai asked. 

"Well, um, she went out there and comforted him!" 

"Well you know what, Mimi, that's what friends are for, friends are for helping eachother,--" 

"Oh yeah, well friends are absolutely NOT for kissing guys who already have girlfriends!" 

"Sure, like she even knew that Matt had a girlfriend..." 

"Then why the hell are you just as pissed as I am!?!? You know it's Sora's fault, admit it!" 

"Matt was the one who started kissing her in the first place, asshole! Just shut up, just SHUT UP!!!" Tai yelled. 

Tai faced away from her as Mimi started balling again. How am I ever going to be able to think straight with some princess screaming in my ear, he thought. 

"I'll be right back Mimi," Tai said as he got up, "I just need some space." 

"Wait, come back soon!!" Mimi yelled after him. 

Tai walked into the forest, and he tried to think of something, but there was nothing to give him ideas. However, just as he was about to give up, he heard Mimi screaming, louder than ever. 

"Mimi??" Tai yelled as he ran towards the lake. "I swear, this had gosh damn well better not be about breaking another nail!" 

As Tai reached the clearing to the lake, he saw Mimi rising up in the air, and she was being pulled by.... 

"Birdramon??" Tai was confused, but he ran along with Mimi. 

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she punched Birdramon's claws, like anything happened.... 

"AGUMON!!" Tai yelled, "Where are you!?!? AGUMON!!!!! Come over here!!!" 

About a few seconds after Tai called him, Agumon came panting. "Yes....Tai?" 

"Right on time, Agumon, I need you to digivolve, fast!" 

"Why, I don't see any..." Agumon looked up in the sky and saw Birdramon and Mimi, "WHOA! Birdramon, put Mimi down!" 

Birdramon didn't listen to Agumon, and when he did his Pepper Breath attack, it did absolutely nothing. 

Tai and Agumon were still running, when they stumbled into Sora. 

"Sora, why the hell did you do that!?!?" 

"Tai, WHAT are you talking about?" Asked Sora. 

"Look up there!" Tai pointed to Mimi and Birdramon. 

Sora gasped. "Tai, that isn't my Birdramon, Biyomon is right there," Sora pointed to a tree that Biyomon was on, who was eating berries. 

"Ok, then...who is that?" Tai asked. 

Suddenly, the sky went black. A lightning bolt hit the ground and then it turned into daylight again. 

"Okkaaayyyyyy...." said Sora, "That's kind of weird...." 

Birdramon dropped Mimi and flew away. Just as Mimi was about to hit the ground hard, Tai caught her. He was holding her (like a baby kind of) and they looked into eachothers eyes....for a long time. Then they made these really evil smirks. 

"Whoa, back off Tai, WHAT are you doing?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tai turned that smirk to Sora. "Oh, nothing at all." when he faced Mimi, again, he chuckled lightly (evily too) and put his arm around Mimi's waist. Mimi put her arm around his shoulders as they walked away. 

Sora gasped. "Matt...MATT! Come over here!" 

Matt got there, and just as he was about to question her, he saw Mimi and Tai... 

"I can't believe him. How dare he touch my girlfriend!" Matt stormed, he tried to run towards Tai and punch him, but Sora held him back. 

***** 

Later... 

"Alright Mimi, we have a plan, right?" Tai confirmed. 

"Yes, it's a deal." Mimi and Tai shook hands. 

When Tai and Mimi walked out of the forest, Sora spotted them. 

"Tai," she said, "I need to have a little talk with you." 

"Sorry, Sora, no time, Mimi and I are going to take a walk. Have fun with Matt!" Tai said 'cheerfully'. 

Mimi added, "Yeah, and, oh, by the way, if Matt's looking for me, just tell him that the princess is out for the day, ok? If he needs anything, I'm sure you'll be able to serve him just as well as I can. Toodle-doo!" Mimi waved at Sora. Tai and Mimi were acting like snobs - of course, it was part of their plan. When they dissapeared, Joe walked to Sora and asked, "What's up with them?" 

Sora fell into Joe's arms, sobbing on his shoulders. "Joe, I can't believe it, he's replacing me with Mimi!!!!!!!!! I don't think I could ever forgive her!!!" And she drenched Joe's shirt. 

"Wha, Sora, it's alright, uhh, it's gonna be alright, I think...." Joe kind of blushed because he was actually hugging a girl. That's a first, he thought. 

Matt heard Sora crying, and when he saw her in Joe's arms, he said, "Joe! GET A-WAY FROM HER!!!" 

"Geez, like I did anything..." 

"Matt, what's your problem!?!?" Sora demanded pulling Joe back. 

"Did you see him?? Did you see him!?!? He was holding you like a teddy bear!!" Matt argued. 

"Yeah," Sora replied, putting her arm on Joe's shoulder, "and what's it to you?" 

"Well, he...he......shouldn't be doing that!" 

"Why not? He never did anything to me, I'm the one that jumped into him, besides, he was only trying to comfort me.." 

"OOH, ohh, so THAT'S it....you jumped into Joe's arms, yeah, uhhuh, that's great..." 

"What is your PROBLEM, MATT!?!?!?" Sora yelled, "You're acting like you OWN me or something!" Sora stormed away from Matt, still holding Joe. 

"Gosh, WHAT a ditz," Sora said angrily, "I can't believe him, it's like he owns me or something!" 

"I have no idea what this is all about, but I think Matt was...jealous..." Joe blushed at the thought. 

"You really think so? I mean, we didn't even DO anything!" Sora looked at Joe. 

"Yeah, well, incase you didn't know, guys can get jealous more easily than girls....WAY easier....(I don't know that for sure, but I'm making it that way for the story)" 

"Oh really," Sora wondered, "Well, how do you know, hmm?" 

"Would you go crazy like Matt did if you saw your boyfriend crying into a girl's arms?" Joe asked. 

"Look, Joe, first of all, NO I wouldn't! And second of all, Matt and I are NOT DATING!!!!" Sora yelled angrily. Then she looked at Joe. "I'm sorry..." 

"It's alright, I'm pretty used to that." Joe said, sadly. 

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. 

"Well, my family hasn't been all that nice to me, and I'm considered a nerd at school, and here....well, nobody treats me right..." Joe looked at his shoes. 

"Joe, seriously. Don't you think you're over-exaggerating a bit?" Sora smiled. 

"Nope," Joe replied. 

"Ohh," Sora said, "You deserve more than that, you know." 

"You really think so?" 

"Yup! Of course you do! I mean, you're just the same as me...or Tai, or even Izzy! We're all people, so what makes you a nerd?" Sora put a comforting hand on Joe's back. 

Then it happened...the first time she actually ever even liked a girl. He liked Sora. He didn't know why....maybe it was because she was the first girl who ever defended him, cried to him...was even nice to him!! 

"Uh, Sora?" Joe asked uncomfortably. 

"Yes?" replied Sora as the sky grew darker. 

"Would you.....would you......" Joe managed to squeeze out. 

"Would I what?" 

I can't tell her, there's no way I could, she'll just reject me and I'll get hurt, thought Joe. "Would you.....like to, uhh, to take a......take a walk with..me?" 

"I think we already are...." 

"On the beach?" 

"Sure, no prob! It's probably gonna be really beautiful walking there along the beach, orange rays leaking out from the sun into the ocean...the pink skys, purple clouds, the...." 

"Sora??" Joe interrupted. 

"Oh sorry....of course, I'd rather see it than imagine it, so let's go!" Sora smiled as they got up and went to the beach. 

******* 

TBC on part 6b 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Okay, here's part 6b! Sorry I had to separate the part into two, but I had no choice, it was too long. 

*** 

Later on the beach.... 

"Ya know, Tai, I really hope this plan works out. I mean, what if it doesn't and Sora and Matt just, like, stick together," Mimi worried. 

"Don't worry, everything's gonna work out." Tai assured. Suddenly, they heard some familiar voices. 

"It's Sora!" Mimi hissed. 

"Ok, uhh, quick, hold my hand......and smile too!" Tai ordered. 

Their hands were held and they were smiling fine, when they saw Sora come out. However, she was with another person. 

"Probably Matt" Mimi said. 

"Yeah, probably," Tai replied. However, he and Mimi realized it wasn't and Tai made out the other person to be... 

"Joe!?!?!?!?" Tai hissed. 

"Whoa, has Sora become a three-timing player!?" Mimi shrieked. 

"I don't know, but this is gonna be harder than I thought." Tai said. 

***** 

Sora and Joe... 

".....and that's how the whole thing about my 'nerdiness' started." Joe finished. 

"Wow, that's a pretty interesting story......sad too......I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell us earlier?" 

"Simple; because no one would listen." Joe said bluntly. 

"Ohh.......hey, look, there's Tai and Mimi!" Sora pointed at them, who were about 1/2 mile away from them. "Grrrr....look at them, holding hands, smiling...what's their problem!?!?!?!?!?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joe said, when Sora started sobbing again. 

Tai saw Sora sobbing into Joe, and said, "Look at that; she's crying on him!!! That's supposed to be me!!! Oh, I cannot believe this!!! Mimi, I'm going to talk to her." 

"Wait for me!" Mimi called. 

Sora saw the two approaching them so she and Joe walked towards them. They finally met. 

"I can't believe you Tai!! I thought I trusted you!!! I can't believe how much I over estimated you!!!!!!" Sora yelled in his face. 

"Oh yeah, like you weren't the one clinging on to Matt on the first place, and now this," Tai pointed at Joe who backed off. Mimi stood there smiling while Joe just watched the two arguing. 

"Well what are you doing with her," Sora pointed at Mimi. 

"None of your business!" Mimi yelled. 

"Shut up, Mimi, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with you." 

"Well, SORA, you're the one that brought me up in the first place!" Mimi argued. Tai nodded in agreement. 

"I can't believe you, Tai," Sora said, shaking, tears rolling down on her cheeks, "I can't believe I actually trusted you, and all I did....just FORGET everything, I never wanna see you again!!!" Sora ran away, crying, as Joe ran after her. 

Later that night, Sora couldn't sleep, so she got up and walked to the beach. Joe noticed that, and followed her a few minutes later. 

Joe found Sora sitting by the waves, singing. "Where'd You Go, I don't know, I know that I need you in this heart of mine...." she choked....."please come back to me, I know I can't live my life without you Tai, why are you doing this to me!?!?!?!?" And Sora started crying [AGAIN]. 

"Are you alright, Sora?" asked Joe as he sat down beside her. 

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know. Sorry you had to be part of this, you don't even know anything about it......" and Sora explained how everything happened, starting from her and Tai to what had happened that afternoon. 

"Please don't tell anyone," Sora said. Joe nodded. He looked down at his shoes, thinking things through. When he looked up, he saw that Sora was looking at him. He looked at the water. After a couple of minutes, he looked up to see that Sora was still looking at him. He blushed and smiled. Sora took his hand and stood up, bringing him up with her, still smiling. She put his hands around her waist, as she put her arms on his shoulders. They danced in the ocean, under the stars. 

Meanwhile, Tai and Mimi had been spying on them. 

"This is really confusing," Mimi whispered. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty confused too, but they are really gonna pay for this," Tai replied, eyes turning red. 

To be continued.... 

Alright you guys, I am SO sorry, I had NO idea it was going to turn out like this!!!! But, you see, umm, I don't know, it just happened. You probably don't like Sora +Joe I'm sorry I'll take them out probably in part 7 or 8...maybe even 9. 

I know that this is the worst part (so far) sorry... 

I guess I'll talk to all of you later. Look forward to seing chapter 7 real soon! =) 

L8r! 

Luv to y'all, ~*~Sora~*~ 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Uhh, you guys, I know that the last fanfic I wrote wasn't as good as my other ones, I'll try to make it up to u, it's just that I've been having a hard time lately and my brain hasn't been functioning right (which is why I totally screwed up the last fanfic). Hope this part is better than the last one!   
  
And also, everyone that says Sora+Matt should stay together, well, NO!! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! Sora+Taichi=Luv4eva! Sora+Taichi=100% right for eachother! Sora and Yamato are ok together, but Taichi and Sora are meant to be together!!! TAI+SORA=LUV4EVA BREAK THE RELATIONSHIP THEN DiE!!! (hehe....go "Someguy"! ^.^)   
  
Ok, enough of that, on to the story!   
  


A Destination For Love--Part 7   
Written by Sora

  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tai....and Mimi," Matt found them, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should be asleep by now."   
  
"Oh, shut up, Matt," Mimi said.   
  
"Guess what, PRINCESS, I'm over you! I'm totally OVER you. You're nothing but a ditz who cares about nobody but herself. Well, I don't need you anymore, cause I have Sora." matt smiled.   
  
"Oh yeah, well guess what I think Sora digs Joe more than you," Tai smirked.   
  
"But Sora digs me more than you," Matt replied angrily.   
  
"Oh, no you don't," and Tai flew into his stomach, and punched him.   
  
Matt looked at Tai, threw him off, spat right in front of him, and walked away.   
  
"Tai, what did you do that for?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Nothing, I just KIND OF got pissed at him for lying." Tai frowned, "Agumon," he hisssed. Agumon got there, and Tai said, "Remember the plan, please please don't mess up."   
  
"Oh trust me, Tai, I would not. Like Biyomon will ever even talk to me if you guys are fighting."   
  
"Thanks, Agumon," and Tai and Mimi went in their tent.   
  
As they lay down, they tried to put their arms around eachother.   
  
"Eew, gross," Mimi said, "This is sick, I'm hugging you!!"   
  
"Yeah, I know,.......Agumon better hurry, this is very uncomfortable. Don't worry, once Sora and Matt get here we won't have to be touching eachother anymore."   
  
Tai and Mimi were both really grossed out by having to hold eachother...   
  
At the beach...   
  
Sora and Joe were still dancing, when Agumon went up to them.   
  
"*Ahem*," he coughed, "Sora, could you come here for a moment?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah sure," Sora followed Agumon. "Where are we going?" Sora asked.   
  
"Well," Agumon replied, "There's something you might want to see."   
  
Tai and Mimi heard their footsteps. "They're coming! Quick, close your eyes," hissed Tai as soon as Sora opened the flap. When she saw them, she screamed and called, "MATT!!!!!!"   
  
In about two seconds, Matt came. "What's wr--WHAT!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?!?"   
  
"I think the question is, what are YOU doing to my BOYFRIEND!?!?!?" Sora fumed at Mimi.   
  
"Excuse me, Sora, but I was never your boyfriend!!" Tai said.   
  
Mimi saw Matt's concerned look for her, and got up.   
  
"You know, Tai..." she began.   
  
"I don't love you anymore, Sora, I love Mimi now!" Tai didn't know what he was saying, but what he said he regretted. Tears started welling up in Sora's eyes.   
  
Mimi whispered to Tai, "I think we should give up on it, they're getting concerned."   
  
Tai looked like he was on the verge of tears. He hissd, "Mimi, I didn't mean to say that!! I overdid it a little!!"   
  
"I know! That's why I need to talk to Matt! You talk to Sora, ok?" Mimi left with Matt to the beach to talk to him.   
  
"You know," Sora said, crying, "I thought I trusted you. I don't know WHY I EVER loved you in the first place. After all, you're just a big...a big, LIE!! I don't think I could ever trust you again, Tai...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?!?!?" Sora ran towards the forest, sobbing.   
  
"No...WAIT!" Tai yelled as he ran to Sora. She ran like the wind, but Tai was faster and caught up with her.   
  
"*gasp* Sora, if you just let me explain *gasp*..."   
  
"There's no need for explaining," Sora yelled, "You TOLD me that you loved Mimi now!!! There's no need for you to tell me ANYTHING anymore!" Sora tried to run, but Tai was holding on to her shirt. "Let go!!!" She said.   
  
"NOT until you let me explain!" Tai replied.   
  
Sora jerked out of Tai's hold and continued running.   
  
This time, however, Tai wasn't fast enough to keep up with her. After 15 minutes of searching for her, he gave up on it, went back to the campsite, and sat by the fire (it was dark already) and cried.   
  
Matt saw Tai crying. He hesitated to go to him, but finally, he realized that it was all just a scheme to get back at him and he knew that him and Tai would be best friends either way, so he walked to Tai and sat next to him.   
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" He asked.   
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Tai replied.   
  
"Umm..no, I don't."   
  
"Sora won't let me explain!! She isn't even talking to me anymore!!"   
  
"Well, what you said WAS pretty harsh..."   
  
"Oh, shutup."   
  
"You don't mind if people know about us, do you?"   
  
"OF COURSE I DO!!!!" Tai yelled.   
  
"Ohh...umm, well, you see, Sora and I went to Izzy and, um, told him, to, um, ask him for advice, and, um, well, he knows..."   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? I SWEAR TO G0D IF HE TELLS ANYONE OR IF ANYONE ELSE KNOWS I'M KICKIN YOUR ASS!!!!"   
  
"Ok, ok, geez...." Matt backed away from Tai.   
  
***   
  
Sora was leaning against a tree, crying, singing the song "The Day You Went Away" by M2M (lol I love that song and it fits into this ficcie purfectly!! ^.^). She didn't know that Tai and Matt began searching for her again, and they heard Sora singing.   
  
"That's definitely Sora," Tai said as he slowly and quietly walked behind her so she wouldn't see him.   
  
Suddenly, he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.   
  
"LOOK," he said, "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN."   
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" Sora yelled. When she saw Matt, she said, "MATT HELP ME!!"   
  
"Look," Matt replied, "I need to let him explain right now."   
  
"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!?!?" Sora screamed.   
  
"I'm on BOTH of your sides now, AND IF YOU DON'T LET HIM EXPLAIN YOU'LL NEVER TALK AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO MY BEST FRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND!!" Matt yelled.   
  
Tai said, "Now, when I let go, you better STAY here....or else Matt and I will get you again, GOT IT!?"   
  
"Don't be too hard on her," Matt said.   
  
Sora nodded her head.   
  
"Ok," said Tai. He let go of her and she fell to the ground and just...sat there, legs crossed and her chin resting on her hands.   
  
"Well??" she asked.   
  
"Alright," Tai took a deep breath, "You see, umm, it was all a scheme, to"   
  
"YOU MEAN IT???" Sora asked loudly, hope in her eyes.   
  
"Okkkaaaayyyyy..." Matt mumbled.   
  
Tai looked at Matt. "Help me?" He asked.   
  
"Look, you're doing this on your own," Matt replied.   
  
"Ok, you see, Mimi and I got kind of a little bit mad at you and him for,..um..doing that, well actually we were totally pissed...and so, um, we had to get back at you, and when I caught her we realized just the way to make you realize that what you did to us was wrong..."   
  
"Oh, I'm so SORRY, Tai!!! I didn't mean to, it just happened, I felt really sorry for him!! I wasn't thinking then, I guess I was just kind of dazed after we...umm...." Sora looked at Matt.   
  
"Yes...well, I guess I understand....but I don't know if I could trust you anymore.." Tai said. (*a/n: WHAT AM I DOING!?!? I BETTER NOT BE POSSESSED BY A SORA+MATT fan and put them back together!!)   
  
"Tai!" Matt hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
"OK, look, I'm SORRY Sora for hurting you so much, I didn't know it would go this far, I did it all because I loved you...well I still do,..but I mean, oh I'm sorry...I forgive you alright???" Tai looked into Sora's eyes. (*a/n: YEY! Success! ^.^)   
  
"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH TAI!!" Sora let out a breath of relief as she hugged him.   
  
Matt smiled. He decided that it was time for him to leave.   
  
Sora let go of Tai and kissed him, smiled and cried tears of joy.   
  
***   
  
Sorry this is too short, but if I kept going, it would've been so long I'd have to make parts 7a and 7b (again) and I hate doing that. HOPEFULLY, Part 8 will be up sometime soon! ^_^'   
  
Luv to y'allz,   
~*~Sora Kamiya~*~   
  
(Kamiya as in Taichi Kamiya ^.~)


	9. Default Chapter Title

A lil' self-insertion here!!!! I'm Vicki...no, Vicki isn't my real name, but there's already a Sora here and I couldn't think of anything else. This sux. Seriously. I got a writers block, so now I can't think of nuthin...well, you'll see.   
  


A Destination For Love--Part 8  
Written by Sora Kamiya

  
  
Vicki: I guess I can say that everything is back to normal now.   
  
Sora: Yup! Now, we're all happy!   
  
Taichi: And Sora and I love eachother again!   
  
Koushiro: Again??   
  
Takeru: What are you guys talking about??   
  
Vicki: You're too young to understand...well, I mean, if Yamato thinks so, that is.   
  
Yamato: Takeru, even if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand anything. Hey, umm, why don't you go get some berries?   
  
Jyou: Yamato, we have PLENTY of berries to last us for tonight.   
  
Vicki: JYOU!!!! ..::eyes Takeru::..   
  
Jyou: Oh...sorry!..::0.o::..   
  
Taichi: Bye Takeru!   
  
Takeru: Bye everyone!..::leaves::..   
  
Vicki: My teeth are hurting really bad.   
  
Jyou: How come?   
  
Vicki: Orthodontist appointment.   
  
Mimi: What did they do to you?   
  
Vicki: Well, they did all sorts of things but to make a long story short, they tortured me.   
  
Yamato: Okkkkaaaayyyyyy...   
  
Vicki: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU GOT TORTURED BY AN ORTHODONTIST AND YOU COULDN'T EAT ANYTHING, HUH YAMA!?!?!?!? HUH!?!?!?   
  
Yamato: Geez, SORRY...   
  
Taichi: So, what should this next part be about?   
  
Sora: Dunno.   
  
Yamato: ..::shrugs::..   
  
Vicki: It would definitely be boring if we ended it now.   
  
Jyou: Why? Isn't everything settled?   
  
Vicki: Well, yeah, of course it is, but I mean, seriously....this story is too short! If I ended it now, it would have absolutely no plot, and it would be a waste of time.   
  
Taichi: Hey, there IS a plot! Putting Sora and I together!   
  
Sora: Yeah!..::winks, kisses Taichi::..so there WAS a plot, and this ISN'T a waste of anyone's reading time!   
  
Koushiro: Yes it is!   
  
Taichi: Since when were you part of the conversation?   
  
Koushiro: Hey, I'm still here. And besides, Jyou and I have NO ONE! It's not fair!!   
  
Jyou: Yeah!   
  
Mimi: Oh, get real Koushiro, you know that in reality, you do have someone! ..::pecks Koushiro on the cheek::..   
  
Koushiro: ..::dazed::.. I do?   
  
Mimi: Don't you remember?   
  
Sora: ..::giggles::.. or were you too involved in the fanfic and thought that she and Yamato are toghether now, huh?   
  
Yamato: Sora, shut up.   
  
Taichi: Hey, don't talk to her like that!!   
  
Yamato: I can say what ever I want to your girlfriend!   
  
Vicki: CALM DOWN boys! Next thing you know, you'll start killing eachother! ..::thinks: Hey, that would be a good idea for a next fanfic.......::..   
  
Taichi: Get real. Vicki: No, seriously! In a future episode, you and Yamato are gonna get in a physical fight, and same with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon!   
  
Agumon: HOW COME NO ONE TOLD US!?!?   
  
Gabumon: I don't want to fight Agumon!   
  
Yamato: Me and Taichi? Make us!   
  
Sora: Where else can you get payed if you don't fight for the show?   
  
Taichi: Oh, yes, on second thought, I can't wait to fight Yamato..::sweatdrop::..   
  
Yamato: Yeah, ..::through clenched teeth::..me neither!   
  
Vicki: I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!!!   
  
Koushiro: What!?   
  
Vicki: We CAN'T end this fanfic!   
  
Sora: WHY NOT!?   
  
Vicki: Remember those mysteries...like the Birdramon captures Mimi incident, then the flash of light and Birdramon dissapears? And all the other mysteries?   
  
Yamato: Umm, yeah...   
  
Koushiro: ..::tries tiptoeing out of the scene::..   
  
Mimi: Not so fast, honey, wait till we're done.   
  
Vicki: We have to solve those mysteries!!   
  
Koushiro: Well, don't ask me for help, I can't think of anything.   
  
Mimi: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? You're the genius of this group Koushiro you know you can think of something!   
  
Taichi: Yeah!   
  
..::pause for 30 seconds::..   
  
Sora: Well?   
  
Koushiro: I can't think of anything! I can't think while there are a bunch of readers out there distracting me...I have so much to say!   
  
Mimi: Ugh...well then, let's all go somewhere else.   
  
Vicki: But..but that means I'll have to end this fic!!   
  
Yamato: SO?? You don't want it too long anyway, since fanfiction.net doesn't accept fix that are too long.   
  
Koushiro: Doesn't that suck?   
  
Vicki: Yeah, it sux big time.   
  
Sora: Let's go. ..::Holds Taichi's hand::..   
  
..::Everyone leaves the scene::..   
  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
(you hear cricket churping sounds) ***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
***********************  
  


The end!

  
  
Ok, so this wasn't really a "fic." It's basicly trying to tell you that **I can't think of anything to write in the next fic**. ..::sweatdrop::.. If anyone out there can help me think of a good sequel, PLEASE email me (kittiekatz23@aol.com)!!!!! I need help! ^.^ And yes, Mimi and Koushiro would make a better couple than Yamato-Mimi, I just put them together in this fic cuz I'm dumb T.T *lol ok well I'm gone.   
  
Luv to y'allz,   
~*~Sora Kamiya~*~


End file.
